Cupid's Arrow
by morecolorfulmoniker
Summary: A Cupid's arrow goes astray making Hook love Belle & Emma has to guard Killian so he doesn't do anything stupid. Fic prompt requested by mac-latte on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

"So, Deputy, what is going to be your first act as an enforcer of the law?" Emma asked, handing a badge across her desk to Killian, who snatched it up and hooked it to his leather jacket with a smirk.

"I considered frisking the sheriff to be a viable option. To…assist me…with my search and recovery skills," he said, leaning closer so that their faces were nearly touching.

"Not gonna happen," she said with a sickly sweet sarcastic smile, rolling her eyes and standing up out of her desk chair. "But I do need you to check out a complaint that came in earlier. Apparently someone broke into the library and knocked over a few bookcases."

"If you recall, Love, I've been the victim of a falling bookcase or two in my time here. And your librarian was to blame. Perhaps you should take this one. Belle isn't exactly my biggest fan," he said, his eyes dark.

"I'd guess that shooting her and causing her to lose her memory wasn't the best way of making a new friend, wouldn't you?" Emma replied frankly as Killian sighed.

"So it's off to the library for me, then?" he asked dejectedly, knowing full and well that this was a battle he wouldn't win.

"If you want to really be a part of this town, you can't just wear the badge. People have to trust you. I can't be the only one," Emma said softly, her eyes locked on his. After a moment of silent consideration, he nodded and a small smile played at the corners of his lips as he turned and left the station.

"So _why_ exactly did you want me to meet you out here?" Henry asked as he came to a stop in the park next to Mary Margaret, who had a large duffel bag sitting next to her feet.

"Well, Henry, I know that you want to learn all that you can about life in our world, and you've had sword fighting lessons with David, so I thought maybe you and I could bond over something. We haven't had much time alone together as grandmother and grandson," she said with a smile, her hand resting on his shoulder. He returned her smile.

"Sure! What did you want to do?" he asked as she leaned down and unzipped the bag, pulling a bow and a few arrows out. Henry's eyes grew bright with excitement. "You're going to teach me to shoot an arrow? Awesome!"

"You're the grandson of the greatest archer in all the kingdom, so someone has to carry on the family tradition. Your mom prefers a gun to a bow, and you know all about David and swords. I saw these sitting in Mr. Gold's shop and thought we could get some use out of them. What do you say?"

"Absolutely!" Henry exclaimed as Mary Margaret took the bow in hand.

"Now, the first thing you have to take into consideration when shooting an arrow is your posture. Make sure you're standing up straight. Then you take the bow in your hands like this, place the arrow just so, focus carefully on your target, and fire," Mary Margaret said, demonstrating every step just before she released the arrow and it landed dead center into a tree a significant distance away. Henry watched in astonishment as Mary Margaret handed the bow to him. "You ready to try?" He nodded, taking the bow from her and standing tall. "Now, place your hand here. Steady hands are key here, too." Henry followed her instructions as she pulled an arrow from the bag and handed it to him. "Now, focus on a target, pull the arrow back, and…fire!"

The arrow flew from the bow, arching up into the air and missing Henry's intended target – the park sign – and instead was planted firmly in the shoulder of an unsuspecting Killian Jones walking nearby. Suddenly, Henry dropped the bow and ran towards Killian, with Mary Margaret following closely behind. However, before they could reach him, Belle, having watched the events unfold from the front window of the library, ran out and was at his side in a moment.

"Are you all right?" she asked as Killian's eyes met hers and his entire expression suddenly lit up, the widest of smiles forming on his face, as if he had gone into a trance. Just then, Henry and Mary Margaret reached the accidental victim.

"I'm soooo sorry, Hook. Mary Margaret was teaching me to shoot an arrow, and it sort of went the wrong way. Are you all right?" Henry said, his words flying from his lips.

"No worries, Lad," Killian replied with a smile, ruffling Henry's hair.

"I didn't realize you'd be walking by! We need to get you to the hospital," Mary Margaret said as Killian suddenly reached up and yanked the arrow out effortlessly without so much as a flinch, the same trance-like smile on his face. "What are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked in shock.

"I was just going to the library to investigate the break-in and assist this beautiful young lass," he replied, his eyes never leaving Belle. "If you'll excuse me." He latched his arm with Belle's and half-pulled her towards the library. She turned back as he continued to pull her along and shared a look of mutual confusion with Mary Margaret.

"What was that about?" Henry asked, attempting to fix his hair after Killian's ruffling.

"I have no idea," Mary Margaret replied. "It's like he was under a—" she glanced down at the arrow Hook had left behind on the sidewalk, picked it up, and her eyes widened with realization. "We need to talk to Mr. Gold."

She started towards the pawn shop, Henry running alongside her, as Belle took one last desperate glance back in the direction of the street before disappearing inside the library.


	2. Chapter 2

The second the door snapped shut behind her, Belle turned back towards it, hoping beyond all hope that at any second, Mary Margaret or Henry or…someone…would come bursting through to save her from whatever spell Hook was under. But rather than a savior, she seemed to have gained a suitor.

Hook lowered himself down to one knee, took her hand and kissed it softly, and stood back up, his eyes never leaving hers for a moment. Belle gently pried her hand from his grip and backed up several steps, unsure of whether to run or refrain from any sudden movements.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're quite the beauty?" Hook asked, his eyebrow raised and accompanied by a familiar smirk that she had come to know even in her brief time around the pirate.

"You've no idea," she replied, rolling her eyes as the thought of the number of times every eligible man in her village had come calling at her father's door to ask for her hand and speak of only her beauty, and nothing else, came to the forefront of her mind. She quickly shook herself from her thoughts, stepping away from Hook and over towards the overturned bookshelves, hoping to possibly take his mind off of her until she could snap him out of this curse. "So, _Deputy_, I believe you said you're here to investigate the break-in?" He appeared lost for a moment, torn between the duty that he still knew he had and the newfound infatuation he had with Belle, until, sighing with annoyance, she added in the sweetest tone possible: "I would appreciate it so much if you could help me." At the mention of earning her gratitude and appreciation, his eyes lit up and he began scanning the room for evidence.

"Ah! Isn't this amazing?" Hook exclaimed after several moments of silence. He rose from where he'd been kneeling next to the overturned bookcase and turned towards Belle, holding out a scarf.

"That's not evidence, that's mine. I must have dropped it," she said, reaching out to take it from Hook just as he yanked it away and held it up to his face, rubbing it against his cheek.

"Your scent brings to mind an open field of wildflowers. Nothing like the sea, but still just as vast and infinite. Just as…everlasting," he said softly, wrapping the scarf around her neck and pulling her closer to him. He tied the scarf in a small knot but maintained his hold on it, despite Belle's constant attempts at pulling back. It became a game of tug of war until their faces were within an inch of each other and Belle managed to slip the scarf over her head and back away, towards the opposite side of the library, Hook trailing close behind her, her scarf now dangling from his hook.

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret and Henry burst into Mr. Gold's pawn shop, their breaths coming in gasps as they rested their hands on their knees to recover for a moment.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Gold asked, glancing up from what appeared to be the remains of a clock he was attempting to fix.

"The arrows that you sold me. They had magic, right?" Mary Margaret huffed, still out of breath.

"At one time, yes. Why do you ask?"

"We need to know what kind of magic," Henry said.

"They once belonged to a Cupid. I…acquired…them in my attempts at bottling true love some time ago. But they never produced any magic, so I kept them as trinkets. Why do you ask?" he explained, leaning over the glass with a newfound mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Mary Margaret and Henry shared a glance that they hoped only they could interpret correctly.

"I was practicing, and I accidently hit Pongo, and he's been laying next to a fire hydrant ever since. We thought that maybe he was under a spell, but it must just be a dog thing," Henry lied, waiting anxiously for whether or not Mr. Gold bought it.

"I see," he answered, that burst of excitement in his gaze fading to a look of boredom. "Well, I would suggest you refrain from hitting anyone else in the future. If that's all you need…" he trailed off, gesturing towards the door.

"That was it," Mary Margaret said, half-shoving Henry across the shop and out the door as quickly as they both could move without arousing suspicion.

"What do we do now? We can't let Hook make a move on Belle. And if Mr. Gold finds out, he's dead. Literally!" Henry cried as they started to run again, back in the direction of the library.

"I don't have any experience with Cupids. Maybe the magic will wear off on its own! But until then, there's only one person I know who's been able to keep Captain Hook at bay," Mary Margaret said, not needing to explain for Henry to know exactly where they were headed…and to whom she was referring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter, I know! Despair not, readers! I really wanted to write this up and set the scene before I get into the bulk of the story. For those of you reading who may not be Captain Swan shippers, I promise that in the coming chapter, there will be more interaction between Hook and Belle, and I'm sure Mr. Gold will show up at some point for some Rumbelle, but at the end of the day, Captain Swan is my OTP. I hope that no matter what you ship, you take the time to read this and let me know what you think because I'm really trying to capture ALL the characters. =)**

"What the hell…why do you have a bow?" Emma asked as Mary Margaret and Henry burst into the sheriff's station, bow still hanging off of Henry's shoulder.

"I…was learning…to shoot…never mind…we need…your help," Henry gasped between breaths, pointing at Mary Margaret when he could no longer speak. Emma turned a worried glance towards her mother, who couldn't seem to meet her gaze.

"Mary Margaret…Mom…what's going on?" Emma asked, her voice more a desperate plea when her mother kept her eyes on the ground. Finally, after several seconds of silence, Mary Margaret met Emma's gaze and, sensing her daughter's panic, knew that she had to explain.

"I was teaching Henry to shoot with a bow and some arrows that I got from Mr. Gold and I didn't realize that the arrows once belong to a Cupid and we sort of accidentallyhitHookandhefellinlovewithBelle," Mary Margaret replied, running her words together in an attempt to get Emma's initial reaction out of the way as quickly as possible.

"Killian is…in love…with Belle?" Emma asked, trying to ignore the sudden ache in her chest.

"She was the first person he laid eyes on, and that's how a Cupid's arrow works," Mary Margaret explained, her gaze entirely guilty and apologetic as she read the hidden emotion in Emma's face.

"And you think I can help because…" Emma trailed off, wracking her brain for any stories she'd ever heard on Cupid and how that all worked.

"Because you're the only person who can get through to him. Or at least keep him from doing something that he'll regret once the spell is broken," Mary Margaret said softly.

"I don't—" Emma started before Henry interrupted her.

"Because you understand each other."

Emma sighed, knowing that what Henry said was true, but unsure of what it even meant anymore. While in Neverland, she had grown closer to Killian…he told her about his abandonment as a child, shocking her when she realized just how well he knew her before he even really _knew_ her. But when they found Henry and returned to Storybrooke, back to the real world…or as real a world as they could possibly have because of who they were…he'd grown distant again. As if he hadn't become as much a part of her as her family. As if he hadn't become her best friend. But she had to admit that she hadn't exactly ever expressed how much he meant to her…in fact, she hadn't even properly thanked him for everything he'd done…everything he'd sacrificed for her.

"You're right. Let's go," Emma said, grabbing her keys off of her desk and her jacket off of the chair and hurrying out the door, Mary Margaret and Henry puffing along behind her.

When she reached the library doors, Emma stopped with her hand halfway to the handle. Closing her eyes for a moment and summoning an extra reserve of strength for whatever she was about to witness, she sighed and pushed the doors open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter, loyal readers! I hope you like it.**

"I must admit, I've never experienced lips so…tough…in all my years as a pirate…not even from the bar maids, and they were a surly bunch. You're one of a kind, Love."

Hook and Belle stood together at the end of one of the aisles towards the back of the library. Books of various sizes littered the ground at their feet, as if a struggle had taken place sometime recently. Hook's eyes were closed, his lips puckered and pressed against a leather-bound book that Belle was holding between their faces. As Emma, Mary Margaret, and Henry approached them, Belle sighed in relief, though her eyes remained full of terror, and mouthed "Help" when Hook pressed his lips even tighter against the book.

Admittedly relieved that she hadn't found something far worse than Hook's apparent ironic relationship with a copy of "Treasure Island," Emma gestured to Belle to follow her lead and silently hoped that what she was about to do was going to work.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked as she stepped over a pile of books until she was standing next to the unlikely couple. Belle quickly pulled the book away and hid it behind her back just as Hook relaxed his lips and opened his eyes.

"Swan," Hook began, looking rather pleased with himself for the kiss and frustrated that his 'successful' pursuit had been interrupted. "What are you doing here?" Emma recoiled at his use of her last name, a nickname he had all but abandoned during their time in Neverland. He took to calling her by her first name on a regular basis as they grew closer. When she realized that several seconds had passed between Hook's question and her lack of an answer, she cleared her throat and refocused on getting back the man she knew.

"I'm afraid that I've gotten several complaints about the sound level over here…something about loud thumps and crashing?" Emma asked, hoping that her lie would work on an entranced Hook. She cast a glance at Belle, who nodded, pointing towards another bookshelf she'd pulled over, obviously in an attempt to escape her admirer. "Several patrons walked by and saw you chasing Belle around the library and got scared. As a precaution and to keep the town satisfied, I'm afraid I'm going to need to bring you in for questioning." She tried her best to appear as serious as if an actual crime had been committed, but she had to admit that the situation she currently found herself in was almost laughable…if one of the people she trusted most wasn't under a spell that they had no idea how to break.

For a moment, Hook's blue eyes darkened and became angry, but Belle quickly stepped forward. With an apologetic glance towards Emma, she reached out and took Hook's hand in hers and met his direct gaze for the first time, startled by the raw emotion that she found there.

"Darling, why don't you go down to the police station and answer Emma's questions. I'll follow right behind you after I straighten up the library a bit," she spoke with as loving a tone as she possibly could, though her voice was still strained. Hook's expression softened and he pulled her hand up to his cheek. She fought back the urge to rip it away from him as he nodded.

"Anything for you, my love," he answered, kissing the back of her hand and releasing it. Emma gestured for him to follow Mary Margaret and Henry outside, and with a look that her mother immediately understood, she held back for a moment to speak with Belle.

"Emma, I am so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with him, but I tried everything I could to snap him out of whatever this is. I swear, I haven't—" Belle insisted, but Emma quickly held up her hand and shook her head.

"The arrow Henry hit him with belonged to a Cupid and he's under a love spell. He fell in love with the first person he saw, and that was you. It isn't anything that you did and you don't have to apologize. Really," Emma explained, though the look in Belle's eyes was full of nothing but sympathy and guilt.

"I would suggest that you ask Rumplestiltskin, but I imagine that given the circumstances of the spell and mine and Hook's previous encounters, that would only make things worse," Belle said with a shrug.

"The last thing he needs is for his sworn enemy, no matter what they've said about putting the past behind them, to come after him…again. We'll figure something out," Emma said, though she couldn't even convince herself. "I'm sorry about the library." Belle looked around the room and sighed.

"Don't be. Most of this mess was my fault. I had to do something to keep him at bay," she said with the tiniest of smirks. Emma turned to leave, reaching out for the door handle when Belle called her name. "I truly am sorry…but you know the truth."

Emma didn't need to ask Belle what truth she meant as she turned and started towards the police station.

"You locked him up?" Emma asked as she walked into the station to find Hook locked in the cell as Henry sat at her desk and Mary Margaret paced the room.

"He kept trying to leave!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, though her face was still twisted with guilt.

"I need to get back to Belle," Hook insisted from the cell, his face pressed against the bars.

"Just…let me handle him. Alone," Emma said, the lack of a question or request apparent in the certainty in her eyes, even as her mother turned to argue with her.

"There's no use in arguing with any member of this family when it comes to matters of the heart," she said, brushing her hand against her daughter's cheek. "You'll get him back." Emma fought the urge to lean into her mother's touch and instead forced a smile as Henry hopped out of the chair and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her down so that he could whisper in her ear.

"All fairy tales have a conflict. If it was easy, it wouldn't be called 'happily-ever-after.' Look at Snow White and Prince Charming," he said with that familiar smile she recognized every time her son believed in something that no one else could see or understand. Even his mother. She placed a kiss on the top of his head and watched as he disappeared out the door with Mary Margaret, leaving her alone. Because although the one person apart from her family who kept her from feeling the crushing loneliness she'd known for 28 years was standing in the jail cell mere feet from her, she felt more alone than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! I'm sorry for the hiatus everyone, but between vacation and getting a new job and moving to Georgia from Virginia, my muse just wasn't cooperating. But after everything that's happened at Comic Con this weekend, I was just about to burst with all of the feels I was having, so I apologize in advance if this is too emotionally heavy. I came into this not knowing what direction I wanted to go with it, and this is what happened. I hope you like it, and I'll be writing/posting more very soon!**

"Why do you love Belle?" Emma asked the moment that the door clicked shut and only she and Killian remained.

"Pardon me, Swan?" he asked, looking up from his spot on the cot in the cell.

"_Why_ do you love her?" she asked, making a desperate attempt to work out just how complicated the love spell was. Had it altered all of his memories, giving him an alternate life like the curse on Storybrooke, or had it just thrown him into a sort of trance, in which he would have no memories because they would be too foggy? Neither option would lessen her pain, but perhaps if she understood, she could better formulate a plan.

His eyes drifted towards the single window in the cell, the tiny slit of light peeking through and landing just past his feet.

"She makes the world seem a bit brighter. When I look at her, everything stops and it's like we're the only two people left in the world," he said softly, in a tone of voice Emma had only ever heard when he spoke to her.

"H-how did you fall in love with her?" she managed to ask, her voice only faltering once.

The saying really was true that you don't know what you've got until it's gone. She had been bouncing back and forth for so long, struggling with the connection that she felt with Killian, unwilling to open herself up to another person and take the risk of having her heart broken again. But when faced with the loss of even the possibility of love…it was as if her heart had been ripped from her chest.

"The ship. I turned the ship around. I came back for something…or someone," he said as Emma nearly snapped her head around to look at him, though he sounded unsure, straining to remember the truth as the spell clouded his memories. "I wanted to be a better man…to be a part of something. She was standing there. She was waiting for me," he finished, his entire expression screwed up into twisted lines of confusion across his face, though they disappeared quickly as he convinced himself of the truth of the memory. A tear dropped from the corner of Emma's eye down onto her cheek before she quickly wiped it away.

"Sounds like a fairy tale to me," she said softly, sighing deeply. A hollow, sad sound. It was as if her entire being was empty as she forced her legs to move over to the cell, placing her face mere inches from his against the bars.

"You're just going to keep me locked here for as long as you deem appropriate for a crime I never committed, to keep me from her," he said, though the emotion in his voice was not anger, but sadness.

"Actually, no," she said as she placed the key in the lock and the door swung open. "I'm trying something new. It's called trust," she added, a sad, broken smile on her face as she trained her eyes on the ground, unable to look up at him as she heard the click of his boots fade, stop for a moment, and then finally disappear. He was right, what felt like so long ago, when they were in a similar but reversed situation. How quickly something that was once magical and full of hope and possibility could become dried-up, dead, and useless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next to last chapter besides something I may have in the plans after the final chapter. I know it's short, but the final chapter needed to be split up into two for reasons. Let me know what you think!**

"You let him go?"

Emma ran her hands back through her hair, pulling the curls into ponytail at the back of her neck as she finally allowed herself to meet her mother's gaze.

"I let him go," she confirmed.

"But…why? You…he's…why?" Mary Margaret asked, obviously flustered as her cheeks grew brighter red by the second.

"Because keeping the person you…" she stopped. "…keeping him locked up wasn't going to accomplish anything."

"What about—" Mary Margaret started before Emma interrupted, knowing exactly what she was going to ask.

"It won't work," she snapped before burying her head in her hands. "I'm sorry. I just…I couldn't keep him here. His memories of me…they're different now. I'm not in them. And I can't rewrite our story for him." She stood up and started towards the door. "I need some air. I'll be back to the apartment later, ok?" Her mother nodded, watching sadly as Emma left the station and started down the street.

Emma didn't intend on walking to anywhere particular and yet, she knew exactly where her feet were going to take her the second she took her first step outside. She was going to the only other place besides her apartment where she felt like she was home. Like she belonged.

But not even the creak of the enchanted wood as it bobbed in the harbor, a sound she'd fallen asleep to so many nights on their journey to Neverland, could comfort her now. Because the person who made it a home for her wouldn't be there. Still, she ascended the steps and boarded the Jolly Roger, resting her arms on the helm and staring out at the open sea, closing her eyes as a gentle wind caught the sails and they flapped back and forth, throwing moving shadows over the deck.

Perhaps she should just sail away. She knew how. Killian had taught her, albeit hesitantly and only after he became so exhausted one night that he'd nearly driven the Jolly into a shallow reef. But he'd taught her nevertheless. And he was too busy with Belle now to ever notice that either Emma or the ship would be gone.

But she would know. Her family would know. Henry would know. And all of the people of Storybrooke who still looked to her for leadership would know. She couldn't run away from her problems anymore. She'd learned that the moment that Henry came back into her life. No matter what, she had to stay. She had to fight for what she wanted, or else she would deserve whatever it was that she got in the end. Fate wasn't easy. Destiny wasn't easy. Love isn't easy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, loyal readers, this is it! I'm so sad that it had to come to an end at all, but this is where my muse led me. Thank you all more than I can ever say for all of the follows/favorites/reviews. It's a great feeling to know that someone else appreciates when you put your heart into something and share it with the world. So thank you thank you thank you for staying with this fic that was never supposed to be longer than a single chapter and encouraging my writing.**

She loved Killian. There was no avoiding it anymore. No skirting around the word because it would somehow make the loss of him hurt any less. She hadn't wanted to admit to herself what everyone else around her already knew because she knew that love meant opening yourself up to hurt. Love might have been strength, but it wasn't always the kind that you wanted. Sometimes love meant the strength to let someone go…to put their happiness before your own.

"She's been through a lot, but she's still just as beautiful as ever, eh?"

Emma spun around to find the source of the unexpected voice, but she already knew who she would find.

"She's a marvel," Emma replied, attempting to keep her voice flat, emotionless as she looked back up at the ship's sails still blowing in the wind.

"Aye, she certainly is," he said, stepping down off the steps and onto the deck, his bright blue eyes locked on Emma. Suddenly and before she could bring herself to look at him, he was standing at her side. "Emma," he said softly, that familiar unique tone of voice he once reserved only for her sounding in her ear as she finally looked away from the sky and met his gaze, her eyes immediately filling with tears that she quickly tried to blink away. "I was walking back to the library, back to Belle, but I couldn't seem to get the last thing you said to me out of my mind. I knew that I'd heard it before, but I couldn't figure out where, why or how. All that I knew was that I had to find you, to talk to you…to understand why I feel so lost. Why I'm getting glimpses of another…a different life. Seeing you in a cell…and standing on the dock…seeing you standing on this deck."

Without saying a word, Emma placed her hand at the back of Killian's neck, pulling his head down until their lips were all but touching. A moment of complete and utter silence passed between them, so silent that the world around them seemed to stop, before Killian closed the short distance and their lips met.

Emma felt it immediately, the kind of surge that filled her entire body when she brought Henry back and broke the curse. It reverberated across the ship and out to the sea, creating a ripple of waves that sent the Jolly Roger rocking violently. As Emma lost her balance and began to fall, Killian caught her, his hand wrapping around her waist as he pulled her into his chest.

"It's about bloody time," Emma said, looking up at Killian, who met her eyes and smiled before releasing her to stand on her own.

"So you think our story is a fairy tale?" he asked curiously, that ever-familiar smirk that she had come to hate and love finally back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she teased, starting to turn away before he caught her wrist with his hook, pulling her back against him.

"I will always come back to you, Emma. I'm not perfect, and I haven't usually made the choices that the hero would make, but I will never leave you. I will never abandon you. I love you," he said, his voice strong but soft, the blue in his eyes putting the color of the deepest ocean to shame.

"I love you, Killian Jones," she replied, and she'd never meant the words more than in that moment. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers again, his hands resting on her waist and keeping her pressed tightly against his chest, as if he would never let her go. The moment that he did, however, he kept his fingers interlocked tightly with hers, and they started the walk back to town.

"The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming falls in love with Captain Hook," Killian mused as they fell into step, wrapping his arm around her waist. "It's quite a pairing, Love. What a fairy tale we're going to write."

**I hope you loved it! Stay tuned for ****a special mini-chapter addition after this chapter in the coming days to cover something that a few of you may have inspired in your reviews and comments!**


End file.
